De poesía va la vida
by jacque-kari
Summary: A algunos les gusta, a otros no. Algunos la entienden, para otros es solo un montón de palabras sin sentido. Pero todos ellos de una u otra forma reconocen el valor de la poesía: Existe para explicar aquello que ni la lógica ni la ciencia nunca han podido [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8] [Regalo para Ficker-Dicker]. Hiromi/Junshiro/Yamakari. TERMINADO.
1. Éxtasis

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8.

 **Número de** **palabras:** 734

* * *

 _ **Éxtasis**_

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Mimi de repente.

Hiroaki se removió a su lado en la cama, somnoliento después de haber hecho el amor por tercera vez esa noche con la bonita muchacha que tenía a su lado; si era eso o solo sexo era lo de menos, sonaba más lindo de esa manera y así prefería llamarlo. Para él las palabras solo eran palabras mientras no implicaran emociones que pudieran tornarse complicadas o problemáticas.

Echó un vistazo para ver a lo que ella se refería. Sostenía un libro en una mano, sopesándolo con curiosidad. No tuvo que acercarse más para saber que lo acababa de tomar de su mesa de noche y así identificarlo al instante.

—Se lo dejó Takeru el otro día.

—¿Takeru? —preguntó Mimi como si por un segundo se le olvidara que el hombre con el que se acostaba hace un par de meses era precisamente el padre de uno de sus amigos. O quizá no fuera eso, quizá solo le diera escalofríos saber que el menor visitaba a Hiroaki en el departamento y la posibilidad de que pudiera descubrirlos. ¿Desde cuándo sucedía aquello?

—Sí, vino el otro día a verme. Necesitaba un consejo sobre algo —explicó de manera sucinta y críptica; lo habitual—. Ya sabes que él y yo no tenemos mucha relación. No es que sea mala, solo que casi no existe.

Mimi asintió sin titubear mientras aferraba un poco más la sábana a su cuerpo para cubrirse. Estaba al tanto de ello; de allí su sorpresa.

—¿Y se le quedó?

—En realidad yo le pedí que me lo dejara.

—¿Por qué? —Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba para nada.

—No sé… —murmuró con los labios juntos, un gesto muy parecido a uno que Yamato hacía cuando estaba contrariado o no quería hablar de un tema—. Supongo que pensé que si lo leía podría entenderlo un poco… a Takeru, digo.

—¿Resultó?

Hiroaki negó con cansancio.

—Me temo que lo mío nunca ha sido la poesía.

—Entiendo…

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta la poesía?

—No estoy segura. No me gusta no entenderla, pero la poesía en sí… supongo que no está mal. Creo que más que gustarme o no, lo que me gustaría es ser como los poetas, encontrar algo que me apasione tanto como a ellos la poesía y alcanzar el éxtasis de saber que encontré lo que he buscado todo este tiempo a oscuras.

Su respuesta, como siempre, fue totalmente sincera, desde el corazón.

Mimi consideraba que esa era una de sus mejores cualidades aun cuando su emblema era la pureza. Le servía para entenderse mejor a sí misma.

Y ese pensamiento que acababa de dejar salir no era nuevo; podía decirse incluso que lo había tenido casi desde siempre. De cierta forma era, no la justificación, pero sí la base de todas sus acciones.

Si bien era consciente de que no siempre hacía lo correcto —entre esas cosas estaba, por ejemplo, acostarse con Hiroaki cuando antes había sido novia de Yamato—, no le parecía que estuviera más equivocada que las personas que hacían lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer para alcanzar la felicidad: llámese así a portarse bien en la escuela y sacar buenas calificaciones, elegir una buena carrera, graduarse, casarse y tener un hijo o dos, siempre con la vacua esperanza de que aquello alguna vez los satisficiera, de encontrar en ese camino recorrido por tantas personas antes algo que los hiciera remotamente felices, pero felices de verdad. Un poco de felicidad auténtica es mejor que un montón de felicidad forzada.

Para Mimi ambos eran caminos válidos para un mismo fin. El suyo se basaba en el ensayo y el error, el de los demás en el acierto constante. Ninguno estaba por encima del otro.

Hiroaki, por su parte, solo pudo suspirar con alivio al saber zanjado el asunto sobre si lo suyo era sexo o algo más. La respuesta, como a menudo ocurría, estaba implícita en las palabras de la chica.

Quizá la razón por la cual lo que tenían funcionaba tan bien era precisamente esa: ambos sabían exactamente lo que querían y a lo que podían aspirar del otro sin esperar nada más. Los dos, aunque en distintas etapas de la vida, eran seres perdidos que se hacían compañía en esa larga espera que suponía buscar a tientas y a oscuras lo que se quiere en la vida.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _A Ficker,_

¿Sorprendido de que no sea un Yamakari? XD Quizá no lo estarás tanto cuando te diga que habrá dos capítulos más, y ya te imaginarás tú las parejas.

 _A ti y todo otro curioso lector que haya llegado hasta aquí abajo,_

Primero, gracias.

Y segundo, esto será una pequeña colección con tres capítulos independientes entre sí de distintas parejas, aunque todos inspirados en una misma frase que será revelada al final.

Quiero desear una muy feliz Navidad a todos, pero muy especialmente a los miembros del foro Proyecto 1-8 y a Ficker, por ser mi amigo secreto y a quien está dedicada cada una de las palabras que componen este capítulo y los que vendrán.

Espero que hayan pasado una bellísima y divertida noche en compañía de familiares y amigos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. La vida (a veces) es una poesía

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Número de palabras:** 1000 ( _estoyaprendiendoasintetizargracias)_

* * *

 ** _La vida (a veces) es una poesía_**

A Jun la había conocido, si tenía que ser preciso, cuando tenía trece años y ella unos diecisiete. Ahora, si se le permitía matizar un poco, lo cierto es que no la conoció verdaderamente sino hasta mucho después.

Lo irónico e interesante del asunto fue la situación en que lo hizo. Es más, a día de hoy recuerda que cuando notó su presencia en medio de los estudiantes del taller lo primero que pensó fue que esa chica no solo era extraña, sino también imprevista si podías hallártela en situaciones tan inesperadas. De todos los lugares posibles tuvo que ir a encontrársela justamente ahí. ¿Quién hubiera podido predecirlo? Seguro que ni el mejor de los psíquicos, y no es que creyera en ellos.

Aquel mismo día ella también lo vio e intentó acercarse al término de la clase. Él no podía más que admitir que en cuanto se percató de su intención corrió más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca en la vida. Se sentía orgulloso de su arranque de atletismo; no tanto de haber huido como un vil cobarde.

¿Pero acaso alguien podía juzgarle? No solo él estaba allí contra su voluntad y se sentía avergonzado al respecto, sino que _ella_ era _ella_ (y aquello no merecía más explicación).

Lo bueno resultó ser que tras ese incidente la chica aparentemente se dio por enterada de su nula intención de hablarle, porque no volvió a intentar ningún tipo de acercamiento. Y si bien al principio se sintió un poco culpable al respecto, pronto se olvidó de esa mala sensación; al fin y al cabo, no estaba en ese lugar para hacer amigos ni nada parecido. Su intención fue desde el primer momento pasar lo más desapercibido que fuera posible, objetivo que cumplió a cabalidad. La maestra con suerte se sabía su apellido y siempre se las arreglaba para evitar recitar sus penosos poemas frente a los demás.

Jun, por el contrario, subía al pequeño podio casi todas las clases. Su poseía era un tanto violenta y estaba llena de metáforas incómodas y escabrosas. Parecía esconder a una persona con mucha rabia con el mundo; él podía decirlo porque también tenía rabia dentro, quizá no por las mismas razones, pero el sentimiento era idéntico: la frustración de ser diferente, o inadecuado inclusive.

Cierto día escuchó sin querer una conversación entre Jun y su maestra después de clase. Al principio esta última intentaba explicarle algo con toda calma, pero conforme fue avanzando se vio obligada a alzar la voz para calmar a la chica hasta que ella terminó por explotar.

—Dice que no sé nada de poesía, ¡pero usted no sabe nada de la vida! Y si es incapaz de ver que son la misma cosa, entonces está ciega —le gritó totalmente fuera de sí antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

Él, que ni idea tenía de por qué se quedó escuchando como un cotilla, no tuvo tiempo de esconderse; su torpeza le impidió ser lo suficientemente rápido.

Así que se encontraron cara a cara en el pasillo. Jun lo miró con sospecha al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos suspiró como si diera la situación por imposible; seguro que no lo tenía por chismoso, y es que no lo era, aquél se trataba solo de un incidente aislado, una excepción que confirmaba la regla general, o a eso se aferró él.

—Izumi-san —dijo con tono dubitativo.

—Koushiro, mi nombre es Koushiro —replicó con cierta timidez. No supo por qué lo dijo, suponía que por simple simpatía o para disimular un poco lo extraño del encuentro.

—Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre así que no creo que haga falta que te lo diga.

Koushiro asintió y ella pasó por su lado asiendo con mucha fuerza el cordel del bolso que rebotaba contra su cadera y en una esquina tenía un pequeño conejo bordado; por alguna razón fue lo que él más notó.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, el chico dejó de escuchar sus pasos alejándose y tuvo la sensación de que debía voltearse. Al hacerlo se encontró con la intensa mirada de Jun puesta en él, obligándolo a tragar espeso.

—Ya sé que no me hablas por mi pasado de fanática loca con Yamato, pero aunque no me creas he cambiado. Da igual —chasqueó la lengua—, solo te lo digo para que sepas que no tienes que hablarme ni nada. No lo hagas por lástima o educación.

—No es nada de lo que crees. —Las palabras salieron disparadas de sus labios en cuanto advirtió que ella pretendía marcharse.

«Es más bien culpabilidad», pensó. Pero no lo dijo, no hacía falta. ¿Qué más daba si no le estaba mintiendo de todos modos?

—Bien… —dijo ella con el mentón muy alto y una pequeña sonrisa que parecía esconder cierta satisfacción—. ¿Y qué haces tú en un taller de poesía? Según recuerdo mi hermano decía que eras una especie de genio atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

—Eso…no es tan así —barbotó avergonzado.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu historia?

—El consejero de la escuela lo recomendó. Aparentemente soy un genio para la ciencia, pero un estúpido en lo que a sentimientos se refiere…

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Te ha servido la experiencia?

Mirando la punta de sus zapatos, Koushiro meditó largamente la respuesta, pero ella no lo apuró. Quizá era cierto que había cambiado; la Jun que recordaba se habría exasperado al cabo de un minuto o incluso menos.

—Para serte honesto hasta ahora pensaba que no, que era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Ya no? —Intrigada, alzó una ceja.

—Ya no —contestó mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

—Eso… te lo diré si aceptas mis disculpas y una invitación a tomar un café en compensación. —Tampoco supo por qué dijo aquello, pero se sintió correcto cuando lo hizo. Tal vez por primera vez estaba entendiendo algo de sentimientos, tal vez la poesía no era tan inútil después de todo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

El título no me convence demasiado así que puede que lo cambie.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La chica que era poesía

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Número de** **palabras:** 630

* * *

 ** _La chica que era poesía y el chico que no era poeta_**

A Yamato nunca le gustó la poesía. La consideraba vacua, pretenciosa y llena de palabras rimbombantes que a él poco le decían.

 _Hasta que la conoció a ella…_

Hikari no solo escribía poesía; era poesía. La primera poesía que él quiso entender y desvelar a besos y caricias, la primera poesía que quiso desentrañar hasta los huesos.

Pero nunca era suficiente. Cada vez que sentía que se acercaba a la zona de comprensión, ella se escapaba como un pajarillo asustado al que intentan sostener. Volaba lejos, más lejos de lo que Yamato con sus alas rotas y pies adheridos al suelo producto del realismo que lo definía podría volar jamás.

Las alas de Hikari estaban hechas de papel, pero en su humilde construcción estaba su fuerza. Con ellas había recorrido ya todo el mundo y otros mundos también; mundos incognoscibles para los mortales, aquellos aferrados a la razón, la lógica y la muerte.

Mi luciérnaga, la llamaba él.

Le recordaba a ese Yamato que perseguía luciérnagas en el jardín de sus abuelos en Francia antes de que sus padres se separaran, a ese niño que inevitablemente quedó atrapado dentro de su coraza por una cuestión de supervivencia.

Pocos sabían de ello, por no decir nadie. Se trataba de un recuerdo vetado casi hasta para él mismo que concentraba toda la inocencia e ilusión que se le fue escapando entre los dedos desde que cumplió siete años y se quedó solo con su padre; ambos la mitad imperfecta de lo que una vez fue una familia que de perfecta tenía bien poco, pero seguía siendo una familia.

De muchas maneras Hikari era como esas luciérnagas. Brillante y escurridiza. Tan poderosamente atractiva como sencilla si lograbas desnudarla de su fulgor. Yamato no podía seguirle el paso ni a punta de desgarros en su guitarra. La música era un puente que lo acercaba a ella, pero que nunca llegaba a ser lo suficientemente largo para alcanzarla. Las notas siempre se desvanecían antes de tiempo, efímeras y frágiles, inútiles y fútiles, mientras ella seguía bailando al eco del compás que producían.

Algunas veces Hikari lo miraba directo a los ojos, tan directo que a él le causaba un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo y podía imaginar sus pensamientos ordenándose y alineándose en su interior como soldaditos de plomo. Sus alas, cansadas de tanto volar, rozaban el suelo y Yamato podía sostenerla de la cintura y sentirla más suya de lo que alguna vez podría ser. Inhalar su aliento y beber de su lengua esa esencia que al tiempo habría de dispersarse igual que el vaho en invierno, tornándose etérea hasta desaparecer.

Porque Hikari no era suya. Hikari no pertenecía a nadie. Y si acaso a alguien o algo habría de pertenecer sería a las letras y palabras. A la prosa, a la consonancia presente en sus pensamientos. A esos mundos imaginarios en los que vivía.

Solo tenía breves lapsus de consciencia, o cordura como le llamarían algunos; especialmente los médicos. Pero Yamato se las arregló para enamorarse de ella a través de esos momentos, breves igual que estrellas fugaces que surcaran su cielo, cada vez más.

Y entonces aprendió a amar su locura. Fue cuando comprendió que tal vez ellos eran los equivocados y que la falta de juicio de ella era un acierto. Quizá Hikari había conseguido esa alineación perfecta entre la poesía y la existencia, ese punto culmine que todo ser humano buscaba y que por desgracia solo algunos podían alcanzar.

Porque Hikari era poesía, poesía pura y auténtica, de esa que desarticula cosas en su interior que ni tú mismo conoces ni comprendes, cosas y sensaciones que no tienen nombre. Y Yamato nunca había sido un poeta ni le había gustado la poesía.

 _Al menos hasta que la conoció a ella._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Algunasaclaracionesqueanadieleimportanperopiensoescribirigual_

Esta viñeta en realidad fue la primera que escribí y lo hice incluso antes de haber podido elegir a mi amigo secreto, por lo que el día que había que elegir estaba _ligeramente_ histérica esperando la hora para que nadie me ganara. Sí, lo admito XD

Después escribí el Junshiro y por último el HiroakixMimi. Si los publiqué en orden inverso fue por dos razones: Primero porque a nivel personal considero que esta es la mejor de las tres (y por lo tanto mi intención fue ir a menos a más), y segundo porque no se me ocurría una mejor manera de terminar el 2017 y empezar el 2018 que con una historia de mi pareja favorita.

También me parece que esta es la que más se relaciona con la frase en la que está inspirada, aunque quiero pensar que las tres tienen algo de ella o muestran diferentes perspectivas de lo mismo.

Para terminar, y antes de dejarles la dichosa frase, solo me gustaría desear a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí un muy **feliz Año Nuevo** , en especial a **Ficker** , a quien espero que esta mini colección le haya gustado.

Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes.

* * *

" _Ojalá pudiera vivir solamente en éxtasis, haciendo el cuerpo del poema con mi cuerpo, rescatando cada frase con mis días y con mis semanas, infundiéndole al poema mi soplo a medida que cada letra de cada palabra haya sido sacrificada en las ceremonias del vivir". Alejandra Pizarnik._


End file.
